1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and a control method for preventing interference between front and rear seats for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology that allows reclining control and slide control for seats of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, seats are disposed in two rows in a passenger vehicle, and seats may be disposed in three or more rows in a recreational vehicle (RV) or a sport utility vehicle (SUV).
Typically, a seat for a vehicle is configured such that a condition of the seat may be changed to correspond to driving positions that vary with a body condition of an occupant including a driver, that is, a body size, habits, or the like.
To this end, a reclining seat, which is configured such that a seat back thereof may recline, is applied to at least a front seat among the seats disposed in the vehicle. The reclining seat refers to a seat having a backrest that may be adjusted, that is, a seat which is configured such that a user adjusts an angle of the seat back to a predetermined angle in order to reach a comfortable position and/or tilts a backrest maximally to a predetermined angle in order to take a rest or sleep.
In addition to the configuration of the reclining seat, the seat is configured to be slidable so that a position of the seat may be adjusted. Rails, which are configured such that the seat may slide along the rails, are installed under at least the front seat (e.g., a driver seat and a front passenger seat) among the seats disposed in the vehicle, and as a result, the user may arbitrarily adjust the position of the seat forward and rearward.
Meanwhile, recently, as a configuration for improving convenience for a user, a power seat, that is, an automatically adjustable seat is provided in order to easily operate and control the reclining and sliding seat. The power seat is a technology that solves the drawback in the related art that requires the user to directly adjust the seat when reclining and sliding the seat, includes an electrically-powered device such as a motor, and operates the motor by operating a switch or the like, thereby enabling reclining and/or slide control. Typically, an apparatus, which may perform both the reclining control and the slide control, is referred to as a two-way power seat.
However, in the case of the vehicle in which the seats are disposed in two or more rows, because of restrictions on space in the interior of the vehicle, a slide distance which the seat slides forward or rearward is short, and there is a limit in maximally reclining the seat. In addition, because the reclining control and the slide control are performed together, there is a likelihood that a rear end portion of the seat will move toward the rear seat beyond a required position, and for this reason, there is concern that a collision may occur between the front and rear seats and cause passenger injuries, damage to the seats, or damage to various types of mechanisms and devices provided on/in the seats.